1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to microwave applicators used in tissue ablation procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a microwave applicator having either a liquid or solid loaded tip dipole antenna.
2. Background of Related Art
Treatment of certain diseases requires destruction of malignant tissue growths (e.g., tumors). It is known that tumor cells denature at elevated temperatures that are slightly lower than temperatures injurious to surrounding healthy cells. Therefore, known treatment methods, such as hyperthermia therapy, heat tumor cells to temperatures above 41° C., while maintaining adjacent healthy cells at lower temperatures to avoid irreversible cell damage. Such methods involve applying electromagnetic radiation to heat tissue and include ablation and coagulation of tissue. In particular, microwave energy is used to coagulate and/or ablate tissue to denature or kill the cancerous cells.
Microwave energy is applied via microwave ablation antennas that penetrate tissue to reach tumors. There are several types of microwave antennas, such as monopole and dipole. In monopole and dipole antennas, microwave energy radiates perpendicularly from the axis of the conductor. A monopole antenna includes a single, elongated microwave conductor. Dipole antennas may have a coaxial construction including an inner conductor and an outer conductor separated by a dielectric portion. More specifically, dipole microwave antennas may have a long, thin inner conductor that extends along a longitudinal axis of the antenna and is surrounded by an outer conductor. In certain variations, a portion or portions of the outer conductor may be selectively removed to provide for more effective outward radiation of energy. This type of microwave antenna construction is typically referred to as a “leaky waveguide” or “leaky coaxial” antenna.
Conventional microwave antennas typically has a long, thin inner conductor which extends along the axis of the probe and is surrounded by a dielectric material and is further surrounded by an outer conductor around the dielectric material such that the outer conductor also extends along the axis of the probe. In another variation of the probe which provides for effective outward radiation of energy or heating, a portion or portions of the outer conductor can be selectively removed. This type of construction is typically referred to as a “leaky waveguide” or “leaky coaxial” antenna. Another variation on the microwave probe involves having the tip formed in a uniform spiral pattern, such as a helix, to provide the necessary configuration for effective radiation. This variation can be used to direct energy in a particular direction, e.g., perpendicular to the axis, in a forward direction (i.e., towards the distal end of the antenna), or a combination thereof.
Invasive procedures and devices have been developed in which a microwave antenna probe may be either inserted directly into a point of treatment via a normal body orifice or percutaneously inserted. Such invasive procedures and devices potentially provide better temperature control of the tissue being treated. Because of the small difference between the temperature required for denaturing malignant cells and the temperature injurious to healthy cells, a known heating pattern and predictable temperature control is important so that heating is confined to the tissue to be treated. For instance, hyperthermia treatment at the threshold temperature of about 41.5° C. generally has little effect on most malignant growths of cells. However, at slightly elevated temperatures above the approximate range of 43° C. to 45° C., thermal damage to most types of normal cells is routinely observed; accordingly, great care must be taken not to exceed these temperatures in healthy tissue.
However, many types of malignancies are difficult to reach and treat using non-invasive techniques or by using invasive antenna probes designed to be inserted into a normal body orifice, i.e., a body opening which is easily accessible. These types of conventional probes may be more flexible and may also avoid the need to separately sterilize the probe; however, they are structurally weak and typically require the use of an introducer or catheter to gain access to within the body. Further, the manufacturing techniques for the conventional probe tend to be cumbersome, time consuming, and prohibitively expensive. Moreover, the addition of introducers and catheters necessarily increase the diameter of the incision or access opening into the body thereby making the use of such probes more invasive and further increasing the probability of any complications that may arise.